gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Face the Music (1)
From Hollywood, the entertainment capital of the world, it's time to "FACE THE MUSIC". With Tommy Oliver and his orchestra, our lovely singer, Lisa Donovan, and now the star of our show, Ron Ely! The early 80s game show where contestants identify famous people, places and things by naming songs. Gameplay Main Game In the main game, three contestants compete for the right to face the show's returning champion for up to $10,000. Round 1 In round one, the contestants were shown a series of six pictures (usually) of famous people. Tommy Oliver & his Orchestra played songs connected to those pictures. On each song, the first player to buzz-in has a chance to name the song and then try to match that song with the right picture. A correct song title & picture earned 10 points, but a wrong song title eliminated that contestant from the next musical clue. Originally the round was played until time ran out, later the round ended when all the pictures were played. Round 2 In round two, contestants now tried to solve musical puzzles. Each one has four clues which were all song titles. On each puzzle, host Ely announced the subject of that puzzle, and then Tommy & the Band sometimes with the help of Lisa Donovan played/sang each song one at a time. On each clue, the first person to buzz-in has a chance to guess the song, with a correct answer earning a chance to solve the puzzle, but getting it wrong eliminated that contestant from the next musical clue. Each puzzle solved is worth 20 points. When time ran out in the round, the two highest scoring players moved on to round two, and the lowest scoring player was eliminated from the game. Round 3 This round was played the same as the previous round except the survivors of the second round played on, and each puzzle was now worth 30 points. Plus whenever a player gave an incorrect title, the opposing player had a chance to guess the song. The player with the most points when time ran out, went to the face the returning champion in the Championship Game. Tiebreaker (Rounds 2 & 3) If either one or both of the last two rounds ended in a tie (for second place), an abbreviated version of round one was played in which three pictures were shown and the first player to buzz-in and name the right song and picture advanced to the next round. Championship Game In the Championship Game, the winner of that day's competition faced off against the show's returning champion. The two players were shown six pictures of a famous person one at a time from childhood to maturity. On each picture, Tommy & the band played a song and the first player to buzz-in and name the right song won a chance to guess the famous person. On the first picture which was always a baby picture, the contestant in control had 10 seconds to think it over. At the end of that time, he/she was asked for an answer. If the contestant can correctly identify the famous face with that baby picture, he/she won $10,000 (originally a prize package, later changed to cold hard cash). But if a contestant can't do that but identified the face on one of the other five pictures, he/she won $5,000 in prizes minus $1,000 for every picture revealed. So the longer takes to identify the famous face, the less they'll win. But if the famous face was not guessed after all six pictures and songs, the contestants can still play for a $1,000 prize package by playing the same tiebreaker from the main game. Upon guessing the right person, the entire album was revealed. Players who won the Championship Game also won the right to return on the next show against one of three new challengers. Players who won five Championship Games also won a brand new car (usually the Datsun 510), and if they can win 10 days in a row, they'll also win a trip around the world (later replaced by a new camping trailer). Originally champs retired after the 10th win; later it was changed to having champions stay on the show until they lose. Tagline "Join us again next time when once more, we Face the Music. TOMMY!" - Ron Ely, Face the Music, (1980) Links Rules for Face the Music @ Loogslair.net Rules for Face the Music @ The Game Show Temple Another Face the Music Rules Page Josh Rebich's Face the Music Rule Sheet Category:Music Category:Puzzle Category:1980 premieres Category:1980 endings